


Lost Your Faith...

by flickawhip



Category: Make It or Break It
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren knows Payson has lost her faith...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Your Faith...

Lauren knows Payson has lost her faith, she can see it in Payson's eyes as she warms up. She has no idea how to cope, she had once been so strong, so sure that she could do anything. Lauren moves closer, hand slipping into Payson's as she settles beside her, squeezing gently. A sure sign. Payson looks across at her, her voice soft. 

"I can't do this..."

"Yes you can... I have faith in you Pays..."

"I can't."

Lauren snaps, drags Payson with her out of view of anyone else and kisses her, fiercely. She has been holding back on this for so long and now, now she needs something to show Payson she means it. Her hand traces over Payson's hip lightly, then up her back. 

"You can do anything Pays... you always could."


End file.
